


The Way You Look at Him (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hale-McCall Pack, Love Confessions, M/M, Not So Oblivious Scott, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Derek siempre ha encontrado sus ojos atraídos por Stiles de una manera u otra. Lo que comenzó como molestia cambió a cariño y luego a miradas de amor y adoración. La manada se da cuenta, por supuesto, pero no dice nada. Hasta que una noche, Scott tiene suficiente de sus dos amigos enamorados y se enfrenta a Derek. Esto lleva a una conversación muy necesaria entre Stiles y Derek.





	The Way You Look at Him (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way You Look at Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259903) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



Pasa mucho. Stiles podría estar haciendo literalmente cualquier cosa y los ojos de Derek serán atraídos hacia él. Al principio, Derek fruncía el ceño con molestia y luego como una forma de encubrir el hecho de que en realidad ya no está molesto. Está seguro de que últimamente no ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo ocultando sus sentimientos por Stiles. Sus sonrisas son mucho más afectuosas o están llenas de amor y adoración más que cualquier otra cosa. Si alguien se da cuenta, no dice nada. Al menos no hasta esta noche.

"Veo la forma en que le miras, Derek", dice Scott, sacando a Derek de sus pensamientos. O más precisamente, alejando la atención de Derek de donde estaba mirando a Stiles, otra vez. "A veces es como si no notaras nada más cuando está en la habitación. Puede que no se dé cuenta, pero yo sí. De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que todos en esta sala lo hacen, excepto él ".

"Eso es gracioso considerando que es el más observador de todos vosotros".

"Tal vez sobre otras cosas, pero no en esto. Piensa que estás fuera de su liga o algo así ".

La cabeza de Derek se gira para mirar a Scott "¿Qué? Eso es ridículo. En todo caso, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para él ".

Scott sacude la cabeza y suspira. "Ambos os autocriticáis. Os merecéis el uno al otro ".

"Seríais una pareja perfecta", dice Erica, sentándose junto a Derek en el sofá. "Solo pregúntale Derek y ahórranos a todos tu enamoramiento".

Derek frunce el ceño "Yo no estoy enamorado".

"Claro que no." Erica acaricia su rodilla, antes de levantarse de nuevo. Es como si se hubiera acercado para molestarle. "Aún deberías invitarle a salir".

"¿Puedo preguntar que pasa?" Pregunta Stiles, apareciendo al lado de Erica.

Sonríe maliciosamente, mirando entre los dos. A Derek no le gusta a dónde va esto. "Derek está enamorado".

Derek se queda inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando a Stiles. La cara de Stiles cae por un momento, antes de que una sonrisa aparezca de nuevo en su cara. Probablemente, cualquier otra persona hubiera podido hacerla pasar, pero Derek conoce a Stiles lo suficientemente bien como para saber que es falsa. "¿Oh? ¡Eso es genial! Voy a irme. Olvidé que tengo que ayudar a mi padre con algo ".

Es mentira. Una obvia. El Sheriff está de servicio en la estación esta noche. Todos saben eso. "¡Stiles espera!"

Derek se está levantando para bloquear el camino de Stiles antes de que tenga tiempo para pensar en ello. No está seguro de lo que planea hacer, solo sabe que no puede dejar que Stiles se vaya de aquí de esta manera. Como si sintieran que algo estaba a punto de pasar, el resto de la manada salió rápidamente, dejando a Stiles y Derek solos.

Stiles se para con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y le mira "¿Qué pasa Derek?"

"Tu padre está trabajando". No, eso no es lo que quería decir.

Stiles levanta sus manos, claramente molesto por la situación. "¿Y?"

Derek puede sentir el dolor y la ira saliendo de Stiles. No le gusta. No le gusta ser la razón. "Estás molesto". Stiles no dice nada, solo aparta la mirada de Derek "¿Es por lo que dijo Erica?"

"¿Por qué estás enamorado de alguien? ¿Por qué te importa? "Stiles suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza." Mira Derek, si te gusta alguien es genial. Solo espero que quien sea, sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Has pasado por muchas cosas y mereces ser feliz ".

"¡Eres tú!" Las palabras salen de la boca de Derek antes de que pueda detenerlas. Solo necesita que Stiles entienda. Observa que los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan ante las palabras, pero continúa antes de que cualquier cosa pueda detenerle. "Eres tú quien me gusta, bien, amor. Te amo. Desde hace un tiempo. Y eres lo suficientemente bueno. Más que suficiente. Si alguien no es lo suficientemente bueno, soy yo ".

Derek pudo haber estado a punto de decir más, pero todos los pensamientos le abandonan porque, de repente, Stiles está justo frente a él, sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos y mirándole con los ojos llenos de esperanza "Lo eres Derek. Has pasado por tanta mierda, pero aún eres bueno. Puede que no quieras que la gente vea eso, pero yo lo veo. Lo dije en serio, mereces ser feliz. Solo espero poder ser parte de eso ".

Derek se encuentra sonriendo y puede sentir las manos de Stiles moverse "Ya me haces feliz Stiles".

Stiles pasea sus pulgares por las mejillas de Derek, mirándole directamente a los ojos "¿Puedo besarte?"

Después de lo que Derek le acaba de decir, Stiles tiene que saber la respuesta, pero todavía está preguntando. Le deja la elección a él. Aprecia eso más de lo que jamás podría decir. Asiente y Stiles sonríe de nuevo antes de cerrar el espacio restante entre ellos, besando a Derek. Al principio es lento, se acostumbran a la sensación de finalmente besar al otro. Luego Derek envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Stiles, uno alrededor de su cintura y el otro yendo a su pelo para jalarle más cerca. Las cosas se calientan un poco más después de eso. Hasta que Stiles se aleja con los ojos muy abiertos "¡Espera!"

Derek se queda quieto, a punto de dejar caer los brazos y alejarse, pero Stiles se mueve para detenerle "No, no. Solo... nunca te lo dije. Yo también te amo."

Derek mete su cara en el cuello de Stiles, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. Pronto, sin embargo, está temblando de risa y Stiles definitivamente se da cuenta "¿Te estás riendo de mí? ¿Te acabo de decir que te amo y te estás riendo de mí?"

No suena molesto, más cariñoso que nada. Efectivamente, cuando Derek se retira para mirar a Stiles, le sonríe suavemente.

"No me estoy riendo de ti. Este ha sido un día lleno de acontecimientos ".

Stiles asiente y luego le da a Derek una sonrisa de la que Erica estaría orgullosa. "¿Qué dices si lo hacemos aún más lleno de acontecimientos?"

Los ojos de Derek se enrojecen por un momento y se da cuenta del aumento en el latido del corazón de Stiles, lo que le hace sonreír. "Definitivamente podemos hacer eso".


End file.
